Is it Meant to Be?
by BeLLax0BeBe
Summary: Legolas/Original Character... Amrûn hasn’t seen Legolas in 10 years, but still has hope. He finally comes back. But Rivendell is under attack and Elrond needs Legolas’ help. They travel to Rivendell to help,& while there Amrûn finds out her true ide
1. Default Chapter

Meleth Part 1  
  
It had been 10 years since the Fellowship had visited Lorien, and still Amrûn, my best friend, is still in love with Legolas. We've all been telling her there is no estel hope left. I fear Legolas will never journey back to Lothlorien, but to this day she awaits his coming. If he ever does arrive again, she will fall even harder and then he was leave and she will again become depressed. I cannot see her go through this despair any longer. I tell her over and over that her dreams will stay dreams, but she doesn't listen. Even if he did come back I do not think the relationship they had would ever come back. Well I will be off the Nelladell of Bronwe (Bells of Faith) are sounding, The Lady must be back.  
  
For now, Gilgalad daughter of Annûn  
  
"Who is visiting us at this time? What's going on?"  
  
"Is Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn back?" Gilgalad asked her father Annûn. Annûn replied to her, "No, for I am afraid they are not back from their journey for this visitor is one from Mirkwood, strange fellas from Mirkwood, I suppose, a little queer too" 'Mirkwood.why I know that name from somewhere!' Gilgalad thought to herself, 'Legolas!' "Ada?" "Yes, Gilgalad my iell daughter?" "By any chance, would the one from Mirkwood be named Legolas?" "Yes, I think so iell, why do you as such a strange question about the queer one?" "Thanks, ada! I have to go visit Amrûn, it's fairly important." Gilgalad replied as she ran off to find Amrûn.  
  
Gilgalad found Amrûn by herself in her garden. "Amrûn, I think there is a visitor you would be more than interested in seeing." Gilgalad spoke, in her low raspy voice. Amrûn turned around; her flowing blonde hair pulled half up, exposing her elf ears. She wore a gown of silver and light blue and her deep green eyes were staring at Gilgalad, "And who would be the one to interest me so much?" Amrûn asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you will have to see him with your own eyes" Gilgalad smirked. "Surely it couldn't be?" Amrûn asked, her eyes filled with mixed feelings, love, anger, excitement. All Gilgalad did was nod, her medium length brown hair covering her deep blue eyes, Amrûn ran out of the garden, swiftly and gracefully.  
  
It only took Amrûn a few moments that she found Legolas. "So, it is true what they. You really are here. But I can't help but ask how long are you going to stay this time? An hour? A day? Hell, maybe I'll be lucky this time and get you for a week." Amrûn called out. Legolas turned around smirking, and said "And what if I said and eternity here with you?" "I wouldn't believe you" Amrûn tried to argue, but she couldn't stay serious. Legolas walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She hadn't felt his lips in such a long time. They stood there for a few moments kissing until Amrûn pulled away, "I can't, I can't get hurt again, not after what happened before, for my heart has been broken too many times, I'm sorry Legolas but I must go, I can never see you again, you should have never come!" Amrûn yelled. Tears swelled up in her green eyes, she turned around and ran as fast as she could. "But, Amrûn, I won't hurt you, I never meant to in the first place."Legolas trailed off.  
  
Amrûn was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. "Leave me alone" she yelled angrily. Legolas didn't listen; instead he came in and sat down next to Amrûn. "I told you to leave m alone!" she repeated. "Listen, I'm sorry for leaving you, but you knew I had journey to finish, and I missed you while I was gone. Amrûn, I love you." He said. He looked into her eyes she looked back at him and smiled.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except, Gilgalad, Annûn, Amrûn, Thôr, Brannon, and Dae. J.R.R. Tolkien owns all the rest along with the places.  
  
Summary: Amrûn is just a normal elf-maiden from Lothlorien, who has fallen for the elf Legolas. Until she goes to Rivendell, there she falls deeper in love, fights evil and is told her destiny. Rated PG-13.  
  
Author's notes: Feedback please! bellax0bebe@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Meleth Part 2  
  
~2 years later~  
  
"Legolas" Draugfea called, Legolas stopped his conversation with Amrûn and turned around. "Yes, Draugfea?" he asked. "Lord Celeborn needs to speak with you" Amrûn's face filled with worry, Legolas kissed her forehead and said, "do not worry, my love, I will be back in a short while, they will not send me anywhere again." Amrûn only nodded, the least she could do was hope for the best.  
  
Legolas walked in the garden to find Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn arguing in a whisper. He stood there for a few moments until he cleared his throat. "Ah, yes sorry about that little delay, Legolas" Celeborn said to him. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes, yes I did" Celeborn motioned to the Lady and she left the garden. "It has come to my knowledge that you're help is needed in Rivendell, Elrond has asked me to tell you this. You must get to Rivendell in a fortnight." Celeborn told him. "What? Why?" Legolas asked curiously, "They are under stack by Orcs. I fear the Dark Lord is rising again" "But if Frodo destroyed the Ring-" "Yes but there is a chance that the ring was not destroyed, however, kept hidden." "But Frodo wouldn't do such a thing!" "Frodo might not, but let's not forget about Gollum, Rivendell needs your help! You must go!" "But I can't" "You can't just stay here because of Amrûn. Elrond has asked for you're help" "Then she must go with me!"  
  
Celeborn was silent for sometime, "She can go, if that is what you wish, but protect her, you too know her destiny" he said.  
  
Legolas was in his room getting his bag ready, when Amrûn walked in. "So you're just going to leave again? Pack your bags and take off, not telling me were you are going and just leave!" Legolas turned around and saw Amrûn, he walked up to her and saw that her lips were trembling. "Yes, you're right I am leaving" Legolas said as she looked away "but you're going to come with me, I mean of course that's up to you though." Amrûn looked up in disbelief, her eyes were no longer filled with tears. "So are you coming?" he asked. "What do you think?" she smiled "Yes, I'm coming with you!"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except, Gilgalad, Annûn, Amrûn, Thôr, Brannon, and Dae. J.R.R. Tolkien owns all the rest along with the places.  
  
Summary: Amrûn is just a normal elf-maiden from Lothlorien, who has fallen for the elf Legolas. Until she goes to Rivendell, there she falls deeper in love, fights evil and is told her destiny. Rated PG-13.  
  
Author's notes: Feedback please! bellax0bebe@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Meleth Part 3  
  
~The morning before their departure~  
  
"Amrûn, promise me you'll be careful, and come back when you are no longer needed. Promise me?" Amrûn's best friend said. "I promise" Amrûn replied. Gilgalad hugged Amrûn and said "Good Luck out there, you can fight them, you're strong~" Gilgalad told her. Amrûn smiled "Thank you, and you, you be strong while I'm gone!" Amrûn climbed up onto her horse, Neffereta, a beautiful white horse with a black star on her forehead. "Goodbye" Gilgalad yelled. "Ready?" Legolas whispered to her. "As ready as I'll ever be" and they rode off.  
  
~Rivendell~  
  
"Look out in the distance, two people are approaching" Arwen said to Aragorn. "I can't see anything with all these orcs" he replied slashing another orc in the stomach. "Behind you!" Aragorn yelled. "Arwen took her sword and stabbed the orc behind her. "Thanks," she said smiling. After a bloody battle that lasted for 5 hours, all orcs had been destroyed with only a few deaths of the Elven. "Let us go back into the city walls, for more orcs will be coming soon," Aragorn stated and everyone followed him into the city.  
  
"This is terrible" Amrûn said observing all the dead bodies that littered the floor. Then all of a sudden she jumped off her horse with tears in her eyes and ran over to a blonde elf with brown eyes, "Thôr!" she cried putting his head on her lap. Legolas ran over next to Amrûn and comforted her "it'll be okay, Amrûn"  
  
"No it won't! He's dead! My only brother is dead!" "He died for his people, he was very brave."  
  
Amrûn collapsed into his arms and cried. "I won't let that happen to you, I promise" Legolas told her. They sat there for about 15 minutes, until Legolas finally spoke "Come, we must go to the city before any more orcs arrive." Silently, Amrûn got up and climbed back onto her horse. She followed Legolas back into Rivendell. "Amrûn, I'm sorry," a voice said as they walked down the corridor. Amrûn turned around and saw Arwen. "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere to rest." Amrûn followed Arwen as Legolas went to find Elrond and Aragorn. "Here you go, get some sleep, you'll need the energy, here let me bring you tea" Arwen offered "No that's-that's okay, I just want to be alone" Amrûn applied and Arwen left.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
"Amrûn?" Legolas asked, he saw her sitting on her bed, with tears streaming down her eyes. "Why?" she mumbled, "why did he have to die?" she asked louder. "Why?" she finally yelled. Legolas rushed over to her and hugged her saying, "It'll be okay everything will be okay"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except, Gilgalad, Annûn, Amrûn, Thôr, Brannon, and Dae. J.R.R. Tolkien owns all the rest along with the places.  
  
Summary: Amrûn is just a normal elf-maiden from Lothlorien, who has fallen for the elf Legolas. Until she goes to Rivendell, there she falls deeper in love, fights evil and is told her destiny. Rated PG-13.  
  
Author's notes: Feedback please! bellax0bebe@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Meleth Part 4  
  
It's been six months since Legolas and Amrûn arrived a Rivendell, after many bloody battles Rivendell was no longer under attack. Elrond was holding a great feast in memory of all those who were lost. It was in order to honour their bravery and courage. Or so Amrûn was told.  
  
Amrûn held up a beautiful white dress. It was dressed in beads and silver thread. It looked like something the Queen Galadriel would wear. She slipped it on. It fit her beautifully in all the right places. Amrûn's long blonde hair shone brightly in the moonlight and her deep green eyes just gleamed more so then ever. She heard a knock on the door and Arwen entered. "Ready?" she asked. She looked lovely in her deep purple gown, made of the finest fabrics. Her dark brown hair reflected the light of the moon and her grey eyes were filled with life, sorrow and happiness, like she had seen everything in this world. "As ready as I'll ever be" Amrûn answered, truth be told she was rather nervous. This was the first time she was going to be presented as someone with great importance. Arwen knew the real fact why Elrond was holding a great feast. It was his job to tell Amrûn what her awaited her, her destiny. They reached the doors to the Hall and stopped for a moment. Amrûn heard Elrond's voice call out "Now, may I present to you Arwen Undomiel and Amrûn, daughter of Dae. They entered and everyone was staring at them both. Amrûn heard other elves whispering, "She looks just the Lady of the Wood." Amrûn couldn't help but laugh inside her mind. She couldn't quite picture herself looking like Galadriel. Arwen led Amrûn up the table and was seated in between Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"You look stunning" Legolas whispered in her year. She looked at him and laughed, "Yea, whatever you say." "I'm being serious" he replied to her. She just smiled and turned towards the crowd. Everyone was still looking at her with amazement. The feast began and the hall was filled with cheer and laughter. It was the happiest the Elves had been since they were overtaken by Orcs. Legolas and Amrûn had been talking all during the feast, laughing and smiling at one another, like they had just met for the first time. He thought to himself 'I really love her; it is my job to protect her no matter what her destiny is. I promise I will always be there for her.' After the dessert Elrond got up from his seat. "Silence, please" he began and the whole hall went silent. "It is my duty to tell you why I have gathered you all here tonight." There were many puzzled faces scattered around the hall. Everyone thought it was for honouring the warriors. "First I must tell you all something very important, the Lady of Wood has no passed over to the Undying Lands." Amrûn was shocked she stood there staring at Elrond. Legolas rubbed her back he knew how much this grieved her. Galadriel was her role model. The women she had looked up to her ever since she could talk. "Now many of you may be asking yourself who will take the place of such a magnificent elf." Elrond continued. "Well now that is my duty, I am here to present you the heir to Galadriel. I will tell you the story of how she came about first. Galadriel and Celeborn had one daughter, my dearly beloved Celebrian, and one son. He was kept as a secret for Galadriel had seen many terrible things of what would happen to him if people knew he could possibly bear the heir of Galadriel. Well so the story goes that he lived his live like most normal elves. He fell in love with a young elf maiden from Lothlorien and wed her. They had one son and one beautiful daughter that is the successor of Galadriel. Only few know this however. If more knew the danger of her life would be too great. For she does not know this herself, but now since the Lady of the Wood has passed her true identity is to be revealed. "  
  
The Hall was silent everyone was speechless. Elrond continued, "I would like you all the meet the Queen of the Elves." there was a slight pause and then Elrond finished, "Amrûn daughter of Dae, please stand up" She followed Elrond's orders, although she didn't know what was going on. Was she really the heir of Galadriel? Elrond walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion. "My dear Amrûn, your father Dae, is Galadriel's son which makes you her heir. Amrûn, you are not just an ordinary elf, even though that is what you though all of your life. You're knowledge and courage surpasses those of even the highest Elves. You're powers are even stronger then Galadriel's herself." He told her. Amrûn was speechless, but after a few moments she managed to get out a question "Why didn't I know this before? How come I've never noticed I've had this power?" Elrond smiled at her and replied "Those are smart questions and I have answers for both of them. You did not know this because it was Galadriel and Celeborn's wish. They loved you so much they couldn't bear to see you taken by evil. Galadriel saw it in her mirror. She saw what would come to pass if you had known before now. She saw all the evil that would be after you. As for you're other question there is an answer to that," he motioned to Gandalf who was seated beside him. He stood up and cleared his throat, "Amrûn, you did not receive you're power until now because the Lady Galadriel wished you didn't have it until she passed onto the Undying Lands. All of her actions were just to keep you safe. You hold a great power inside you that evil would love to have. I will help you control you're power. I will help you learn everything you need to know." When Gandalf finished she sat back down in his seat.  
  
"We hope you understand everything, you are a smart Elf-maiden, Amrûn, you should learn the ways of the power in no time, of course you won't have to come into power of Lothlorien until Celeborn passes along with the Lady of the Wood, but his time is short, so we must be fast. Do you understand the actions of your grandmother, young one?" Elrond asked. Amrûn nodded her head yes she did understand everything. It was for her, own safety. She knew that this would be a great responsibility, but she had to admit, she was rather excited. "Very well, you're training with beginning within one fortnight. With this I will dismiss. Elrond walked towards the doors of the Hall. Gandalf followed, and Arwen, Aragorn, Amrûn, Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits followed him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except, Gilgalad, Annûn, Amrûn, Thôr, Brannon, and Dae. J.R.R. Tolkien owns all the rest along with the places.  
  
Summary: Amrûn is just a normal elf-maiden from Lothlorien, who has fallen for the elf Legolas. Until she goes to Rivendell, there she falls deeper in love, fights evil and is told her destiny. Rated PG-13.  
  
Author's notes: Feedback please! bellax0bebe@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Meleth Part 5  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and Amrûn walked unto her balcony. She had not gotten to bed until late last night. Her mind was filled with so many questions. She looked down below and saw Legolas walking with an Elf-maiden into the woods. She quickly through on a casual gown made of dark green suede and light green fabrics. She through on her brown leather boots and quietly followed them. When Amrûn got to where the two elves stood she couldn't believe her eyes. There he stood kissing the other elf, she ran back to the palace and broke down. She couldn't believe him. Amrûn ran into Arwen's room and collapsed on her bed where she sat. "What is it?" Arwen asked softly. "Legolas.I saw him.I saw him" Amrûn began. "What did you see him do?" Arwen inquired. "I saw him kissing another!" she shouted. Arwen rushed over to Amrûn and cradled her in arms. Arwen always looked out for Amrûn, she was the little sister she never had. Arwen couldn't believe what she heard, but Amrûn didn't seem like the person to lie.  
  
Arwen told her to stay in her room while she went out to find Legolas. She walked over to the spot that Amrûn had said he was, and there she saw him with another elf-maiden. They were both in a deep passionate kiss. Arwen really didn't care much; she too couldn't believe what she saw. She walked up to him pulled them away from each other and slapped him across the face. "You.you, I can't believe you Legolas? How could you do this to her, especially with that!" Arwen yelled and pointed to the other elf. "Arwen." he began, but she wasn't listening she just stormed off.  
  
Pippin was walking by when he heard crying coming from Arwen's room. He slowly entered the room and saw that it was not Arwen, but Amrûn what was there. "Amrûn?" Pippin asked. Amrûn looked up and smiled, the sight of Pippin always made her smile, but more so this time. "Hello, Pippin" she said while drying her tears. "Is everything okay, my lady?" he asked. "Yes it's fine, don't worry about it" Amrûn replied, "Hey do you feel like talking a walk to the kitchens I feel like something to eat." Pippin's face filled with so much happiness. "Yes, Lady Amrûn, I would love that" he said practically jumping up and down.  
  
Legolas didn't know what to do. He just couldn't help himself. The temptation was just too great. It was like he had never had even known that Amrûn existed. Hew as like under some kind of spell. He decided to talk to Arwen first. He went up to her room and knocked on the door. He entered finding Arwen sitting at her bed. "I need to talk to you," he stated. Arwen turned around at him and glared, Legolas had never seen her like this before. "What?" she said angrily. "What you saw this morning." Legolas replied. "Go ahead" she told him. "I don't know what came over me, I awoke to some strange song I had never heard before, I followed it, all the way to Amrûn's room, that's when I saw her. I had never seen her before. But as soon as I laid eyes on her it was like I had never known Amrûn. I followed the mysterious elf-maiden. And then you and Amrûn both saw what happened. It was like I was under some spell." Legolas confessed. Arwen looked at him, the anger in her eyes was missing, they were now filled with sorry and relief.  
  
"I believe you, it all makes perfect sense," she finally said after a few minutes of silence. "It was one of the enemy," Arwen continued. "A very smart plan, if I may say so myself. I'll be back just wait here, I am to get my father." With saying that, she ran out of her room. Legolas was confused, really confused. About 10 minutes later Arwen entered with her father. She explained the whole story to him on the way. "It makes perfect sense," Elrond said. "The enemy has figured now that Amrûn is well guarded, and the only way to get to her is through the one person she loves." Elrond finished. "What do you mean?" Legolas inquired. "They have figured out that you are the one she loves, and by using you to break her heart, she will die. Simply put it this way, elves can die of broken heart, so if she sees you with, this elf-maiden, well then she will die of a broken heart. Her love for you is so much that she can't bear to see you with another." Elrond explained. "So what am I to do?" Legolas questioned. "Give her time, and when you feel the time is right you tell her yourself." Elrond told him.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except, Gilgalad, Annûn, Amrûn, Thôr, Brannon, and Dae. J.R.R. Tolkien owns all the rest along with the places.  
  
Summary: Amrûn is just a normal elf-maiden from Lothlorien, who has fallen for the elf Legolas. Until she goes to Rivendell, there she falls deeper in love, fights evil and is told her destiny. Rated PG-13.  
  
Author's notes: Feedback please! bellax0bebe@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter 6

Meleth Part 6  
  
Amrûn had just finished her training with Gandalf. She walked into her room and noticed a silver necklace on her bed. Amrûn walked over, forgetting to close the door, she picked up the pendant in her hand and held it close to her heart. She still loved Legolas; she was in love with him and always would be no matter what. After a few minutes she heard the door close and saw Legolas standing there. "You" she began but he came up to her a pressed his lips against hers. She hadn't had this feeling in such a long time. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I love you," he whispered in her ear. "But, Legolas I can't." She said running out of her room. Legolas was confused he was often lately. "Legolas, the Lady seems upset" Pippin said popping into Amrûn's room. "I know, Pippin, I know" he said to the young hobbit, "I don't know what to do." "Well, Legolas I don't mind giving you any advice. I'm an intelligent young hobbit, and I have just the plan." Legolas laughed, "Yes, Pippin and what would you're plan be?" "Well, maybe you should leave the Lady be, I hear she will be travelling to Lothlorien soon to be with her people. Let her go, wait a week or so and travel out to the Lothlorien. Surprise her there. Don't go looking for her; tell her how much you love her. But! Don't let her see you. Tell her without telling her.if that makes any sense. She can hear you're thoughts I know it, I can tell. She tries to block them out, but if they're too strong she can't. Tell her in her mind, tell her you love her and it was all a mistake. Well I must be off now.its afternoon tea." Pippin said as he skipped out. Legolas pondered what he said for a while, maybe the young hobbit was right. She could hear his thoughts when he was close enough. Legolas decided to take the Pippin's advice. After all, she did fancy him.  
  
It had been 3 weeks and Amrûn was ready to leave Rivendell. She had grown much in her power and could fully control, thanks to the help of Gandalf and Elrond. It was a said time; she would miss everyone, especially Legolas. But she didn't let him know this. She couldn't be with him anymore it hurt her too much. He had done too much to her. There was too much pain and hurt. Gandalf accompanied her on her journey to Lothlorien along with the hobbits, Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas chose to stay behind with Arwen. Amrûn didn't know if she should be happy that he was staying or angry.  
  
The Company said there farewell's and left Elrond's house and half past twelve. On they're way out Pippin looked at Legolas and winked, Legolas smiled faintly, and waved good-bye. Legolas went up stairs and started to pack his bags. He already informed everyone on what he was going to do. Everyone except Amrûn. Arwen encouraged him to go and follow through his plan, and decided to accompany him on the trip.  
  
Gilgalad waited anxiously. She was nervous also; her best friend was coming back. She hadn't seen her in a year and couldn't wait to here all the stories. Gilgalad found out she Galadriel's heir around the same time Amrûn found out herself. Honestly, Gilgalad was really proud of her, she had looked up to Galadriel ever since she was small. The Nelladell of Bronwe sounded, breaking Gilgalad's thought. She rushed over to the gate and saw a man in white garments enter. Aragorn son of Arathorn was behind him. Next was 4 little children, hobbits Gilgalad could tell. And then there was Gimli the Dwarf, not Gilgalad's favourite type of species. Lastly, came Amrûn she looked beautiful. Gilgalad looked around for Legolas, she didn't see him anywhere. She worried to herself.  
  
Amrûn saw Gilgalad and spoke to her telepathically. "Meet me in my garden in an hour" Amrûn had said to her. An hour past and Gilgalad went to the garden. It still looked the same. She entered and saw Amrûn waiting for her. "My Lady," Gilgalad began, but was soon cut off by Amrûn "Just because I am Queen of the Elves doesn't mean you treat me any differently." Amrûn laughed. Gilgalad rushed up to her and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much! But where is Legolas?" she asked. "I.I don't want to talk about" Amrûn replied. She stared at Gilgalad in amazement. She looked so different. Her face was no longer childlike but grown up and her short brown hair had grown out. There was something in her eyes that she hadn't seen before. Love. "So who's the guy?" Amrûn asked. "Haladir's son, Brannon" Gilgalad said shyly. "Go Gilgalad! Brannon is quite stunning" Amrûn said. They sat there talking for some hours until it was time for the feast.  
  
Amrûn forgot how much she loved Lothlorien. She spent her first 2 weeks there getting to know her way around the palace and seeing old friends. It was the evening and Amrûn walked to the spot where she and Legolas first kissed. She sat there for what seemed like hours. That's when she heard his voice inside her head. 'I love you, Amrûn with all my hurt. I never meant to hurt you. It was the enemy playing tricks on both our minds.' The voice said. She leaned against a tree and heard more 'Amrûn, I love you more then life itself I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't bear this burden any longer. It was a spell and what you saw meant nothing. I'm sorry Amrûn' the voice trailed off. "I'm sorry Amrûn," someone said behind her.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except, Gilgalad, Annûn, Amrûn, Thôr, Brannon, and Dae. J.R.R. Tolkien owns all the rest along with the places.  
  
Summary: Amrûn is just a normal elf-maiden from Lothlorien, who has fallen for the elf Legolas. Until she goes to Rivendell, there she falls deeper in love, fights evil and is told her destiny. Rated PG-13.  
  
Author's notes: Feedback please! bellax0bebe@yahoo.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Meleth Part 7  
  
Amrûn spun around and saw his eyes. Legolas was standing there right in front of her. His eyes were filled with love, sorry and hurt. He cupped her chin in his hand a kissed her gently. Once again Amrûn felt his love pour through her body. "No, I'm sorry" she said. Legolas pulled away from her and stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you" he said, "I love you more," she argued and they both leaned in for a kiss. They walked towards the river and sat on the back. He was holding her in his arms for the first time in what seemed like an age. They sat there for hours staring at the stars.  
  
The next day Legolas sought out Pippin. He found him sneaking out of t he kitchen. "Pippin" Legolas called, Pippin turned around his arms filled with desserts. "Yes Legolas" Pippin said while eating a cupcake. "I just want to say thank you, it worked." "Of course it would! The Famous Peregin Took gives only advice that works." He said then skipped away, dropping a few cakes. A few feet away he stopped, Legolas watched him curiously. "Ugh lambus bread!" Pippin through the bread in the air and made his way out of the courtyard.  
  
It had been 4 months since Legolas and Amrûn made up. They're relationship though was just getting back to normal. Amrûn was having problems trusting Legolas. It was the day after the wedding of Gilgalad Bellas daughter of Annûn and Brannon Feredir son of Haladir. Amrûn was walking in the woods when she heard someone sneak up behind her. She thought it was Legolas and though nothing of it, until she realized she was on the back of an Uruk- Hai. She screamed for help, but she thought no one had heard her. Luckily Arwen had been following her. She saw what happened. Arwen raced back and called for help, but when they got back there, they were both gone. Amrûn sent a message to Legolas, for her messages were stronger when they were sent to him. She told them where they were headed and she needed help. Legolas rushed towards Aragorn "I know where they're taking her. The Uruk- Hai is headed for Isenguard!" Legolas told him. Aragorn told his friends to go get they're horses and weapons, they were heading for Isenguard also.  
  
They had been riding for a week when Legolas had fallen of his horse. He had no hope left. He thought Amrûn was dead. He was dying. H is heart was broken. Arwen jumped off her horse and told the rest to go and retrieve Amrûn fast. Arwen sat there staring at Legolas as the others rode off. "Don't go now, she's still alive still have hope" Arwen cried.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except, Gilgalad, Annûn, Amrûn, Thôr, Brannon, and Dae. J.R.R. Tolkien owns all the rest along with the places.  
  
Summary: Amrûn is just a normal elf-maiden from Lothlorien, who has fallen for the elf Legolas. Until she goes to Rivendell, there she falls deeper in love, fights evil and is told her destiny. Rated PG-13.  
  
Author's notes: Feedback please! bellax0bebe@yahoo.com 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 "You.you get away from me!" Amrûn yelled while viciously stabbing an orc in stomach. She had been locked up in a prison at Isenguard, when she found a sharp piece of metal on the floor. Amrûn had been trying to fight her way out of the dungeon, she had slain many orcs and was almost out of Isenguard. She didn't know where she would go from there but wherever it was, was better then here. She stabbed another orc in the eye, and decapitated one. Not very Queenly, but hey, it was working. Some orcs were running away from her, others were attacking her back. Amrûn felt something sharp hit her leg; she looked down and saw that she was stabbed. She continued fighting, but when she got out of Isenguard and into safety she collapsed.  
  
Aragorn, and the rest were travelling very swiftly. They were about a league away from Isenguard when Pippin stopped his horse. Aragorn turned around and looked at Pippin strangely. The normal cheer in his voice was gone. "Strider, what is happening to Legolas?" he asked. Aragorn looked at Pippin with sorrow in his face, "He's dying, he's dying from a broken heart, he believe that Amrûn is dead. She is not! Have hope, Peregin. Have hope." Aragorn told the hobbit truthfully. Pippin smiled, he did have hope left for Amrûn. He had too. They continued riding for about an hour and a half until Gandalf called out, "Look at there over in the distance!" Aragorn looked and saw a body lying out not to far from them. The company sped up their horses and galloped towards the body. Aragorn was the first to jump off his horse and run towards the figure. When he got there he stopped and knelt down besides it. It was Amrûn all right. "She has been stabbed in the leg, Pippin bring you're horse over here" Aragorn informed them. Pippin followed Aragorn's orders and brought his horse, over to him. Aragorn and Gandalf mounted Amrûn onto Pippin's horse and Pippin mounted himself. They rode fast, back to where Arwen and Legolas had been. On the way Amrûn had awoken but was still in pain, she wasn't giving up. If she was going to die she was going to die with Legolas next to her.  
  
They had reached Legolas and Arwen in just enough time. Arwen informed Aragorn the Legolas had been getting weaker and colder. His time was short. He was unconscious. Amrûn limped her over to him and knelt down beside him. She started to cry. Her tears streamed down her face. She picked up his head and put it on her lap. "You can't do this to me, you said you wouldn't die on me. I hate you! Why are you doing this to me? It's unfair. Legolas.please don't go. I love you," she whispered to him. She kissed his forehead and felt tears drip down her cheek and onto his forehead. Legolas eyes fluttered open, and smiled at her. "Amrûn, promise me you'll be strong, promise me you'll be a great Queen, even stronger then Galadriel." He told her slowly. "I promise you, but you're staying right. C'mon Legolas be strong for me, you can't do this to me! You've left me too much already, I'm here I love you, you can't die" Amrûn stated, trying to choke back tears. Legolas shut his eyes again, and felt lifeless to her, almost dead. "NOOO!" Amrûn screamed. Everyone looked at her strangely and she gave them all evil glares, she just wanted to be alone. Amrûn placed her hands on Legolas, and tried to heal him. This was the one part that Amrûn never got down. She saw memories flash before her eyes. Good and bad. She saw him with the Fellow ship. She saw what he had to go through. She saw how much he missed her. She saw the strange elf- maiden put a spell on him. He never lied to her. He truly did love her. Amrûn jumped back in surprise, she felt completely drained.  
  
Legolas looked up at Amrûn, she had done it she had healed him. Aragorn rushed over along with the rest. Gandalf smiled at them both; "I'm proud of you" he said to Amrûn and patted her on the back. Aragorn wrapped Amrûn's injury, in a cloth to help stop the bleeding. Pippin rushed over to Amrûn, and hugged other leg. "Lady Amrûn, I thought you were going to die! I was going to miss you, you're like the elf-sister I never had!" Pippin said cheerfully. Arwen came over to her too, "I was really scared about you and Legolas, don't do that to me again!" Arwen confessed. Amrûn just smiled. She had to admit to herself that she had great friends. They all rode back to Lothlorien and went to the Healers. They said that Amrûn would make a full recovery.  
  
Legolas stayed with Amrûn day and night until she was allowed to the leave the Healing House. The day she was released they went out for a walk in the woods. "This is only the beginning" Amrûn admitted to him "I have seen it, when Gollum fell into the Cracks of Mount Doom, he didn't fall in completely. He caught on too a ledge and climbed his way back up. The Ring still exists, and the power of it even stronger then before." Legolas looked at her. His eyes were filled with worry and sorrow. "Well, we must find Gollum" he told her caressing her face and leaned in for a kiss, "But lets not worry about that now" he said smirking, "I think we have other things to take care of first" he finished kissing her again. Amrûn smiled at him and told him "I love you". Legolas looked at her in surprise that was the first time she said it, but this time she really meant it. He could tell.  
  
Gollum had been watching Legolas and Amrûn for while; he held the ring in his hand. "My precious" he said to himself. "They well never get it from us, never" he told himself.  
  
***The End***  
  
I will be working on the sequel very shortly, please review. And if you have any ideas for the sequel, just let me know. You can e-mail me (bellax0bebe@yahoo.com) or IM me (bellax0bebe) Thanks ;) x0x0 Samantha 


End file.
